Le deuxième baiser
by Nelja
Summary: KyonHaruhi. Leur histoire n'est pas vraiment un conte de fées, et même dans le cas contraire ça n'arrangerait rien. [Kyon] Spoilers épisode 14. [Haruhi] Mais non ! Episode 6 ! [Moi] Sur toute la série, en bref.


_Les personnages appartiennent à Nagaru Tanikawa et de nombreuses compagnies. Spoilers sur toute la série télé._

* * *

Peut-être la conception des contes de fées de Kyon était-elle un peu traditionaliste, voire dépassée.

En tout cas, dans son esprit, quand un prince éveillait une princesse d'un baiser, c'était parce qu'il en avait envie...

Bon, de ce point de vue-là, il ne pouvait pas s'estimer réellement lésé.

Mais c'était _seulement_ parce qu'il en avait envie.

Pas parce que la princesse l'avait choisi inconsciemment et que la force de son esprit était la loi de l'univers. Encore que... cela n'avait jamais été démenti, dans les contes qu'il avait lus. A vrai dire, cela aurait expliqué bien des choses.

Pas parce que c'était nécessaire, sinon le monde allait être détruit, et remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre, dans lequel le prince ne retrouverait plus ses amis, sans même parler de considérations secondaires comme ses groupes préférés et la boutique de ramen au coin de la rue.

Pas parce que deux bonnes fées lui avaient laissé entendre qu'il le fallait - enfin, pour être honnête, indiqué en grosses lettres fluorescentes et clignotantes. Ou plutôt en lettres pas clignotantes sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Et en paroles mystérieuses venues d'une faille temporelle. Enfin bref, il était très rare qu'un prince ait besoin des coups de pieds au cul métaphoriques et cumulés d'une alien et d'une voyageuse temporelle pour embrasser une princesse.

Ce n'était pas la _seule_ différence, bien sûr. Dans sa conception des contes de fées, la princesse était douce et gentille, ne torturait pas ceux qui lui résistaient, ne harcelait pas sexuellement les jeunes filles et ne faisait chanter personne.

Pour être honnête, dans sa conception des contes de fées, le prince était beau, grand, fort, vaillant, et savait tout aussi bien manier l'épée que danser le menuet, ce qui n'était pas exactement son cas. Voire pas du tout. Et il était à peu près sûr que sa déclaration ne comportait pas de références à des queues de cheval.

On pouvait ajouter que dans son esprit, une fois que le prince avait embrassé la princesse, tout était réglé immédiatement, et ils partaient tout de suite pour une vie entière de bonheur parfaitement ennuyeux. Ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle on coupait l'histoire à ce moment-là.

Alors que franchement, qui a dit qu'on allait tout de suite épouser une jeune fille juste parce qu'on l'avait embrassée ? Les couples formés ainsi seraient absolument choquants, sans même parler de tous ces gens qui se retrouveraient polygames.

De toute façon, le bonheur ennuyeux avec Haruhi n'était absolument pas une option. Même si son esprit traître lui suggérait parfois que les aspects "bonheur" et "avec Haruhi" n'auraient pas été si déplaisants que ça, la partie "ennuyeux" était inacceptable, pour des raisons déterminantes de fin du monde. Il lui appartenait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Ce qui semblait un peu difficile, vu la conscience aiguë qu'il avait d'être une sorte d'incarnation de la normalité.

"Mais si, tu es un vaillant prince. lui glissa Koizumi avec son sourire insupportable. "Et même plus que la plupart d'entre eux, je te l'assure. Devant de tels responsabilités, comme sortir avec un Dieu, la plupart aurait déjà fui en hurlant ou se seraient effondrés nerveusement sous le poids de leurs responsabilités."

Kyon lui adresse un regard noir. Il ne "sortait" pas avec Haruhi ! Peut-être se montrait-il encore une fois bien traditionaliste, mais il estimait que ce terme exprimait une réalité un peu plus profonde et intime que le fait de participer au même club, de se faire exploiter et de s'être embrassés une fois.

Et puis, comment savait-il ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait un livre de contes sur la table à portée de main, témoin muet de ses divagations. Mais quand même, il aurait pu être à Yuki, et puis comment Koizumi savait-il à quelle étape il en était de son cheminement mental, d'abord ? Etait-ce vrai qu'il n'avait des pouvoirs psi que dans les espaces clos ? Ou alors, Haruhi avait modifié son pouvoir pendant que personne ne regardait, et il se retrouvait télépathe ? Au secours, il n'allait plus pouvoir penser à Asahina-san sans se couvrir de ridicule, et... hum."

Enfin bref, il ne s'estimait pas vaillant du tout. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et quel bien cela aurait-il apporté de s'effondrer en hurlant, ou le contraire ?

Et puis, quand il se rendait au club, attendant de voir ce qu'Haruhi allait encore inventer, ce n'était pas le sens des responsabilités qui le poussait prioritairement, ni l'occasion de voir potentiellement Asahina-san en costume de maid, ni même la routine.

Non, il était pénible de se l'avouer, mais Haruhi l'avait sans doute contaminé. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle, et ce genre de considérations avait fini par compter. C'était bien le moins qu'il tâche de rendre son monde à elle plus intéressant dans la mesure de ses moyens, par simple reconnaissance, en dehors même de ces histoires d'espace clos. Il n'était pas avec elle _que_ pour ça, par vaillance ou quoi que ce soit, OK ?

Les contes de fées parlent toujours du premier baiser, qui sauve la princesse, mais négligent le second, celui qui est donné sans nécessité, à une princesse déjà éveillée, juste pour le plaisir. Alors que c'est peut-être bien le plus important.

Autant dire que même si Kyon avait été dans un vrai conte de fées bien traditionnel, ces livres ne lui auraient été d'aucun secours.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aborder cette question du second baiser... parce que cela aurait probablement entraîné des complications sans nom, et qu'il n'était pas un vaillant prince du tout.

Mais une petite partie de son esprit soufflait toujours que c'était une potentialité, que cela pourrait arriver, que cela ne serait pas déplaisant ; et que ce jour-là, il lui faudrait improviser, car aucune conception préétablie des contes de fées ne l'aiderait.


End file.
